A Dog Called Perro
by Kate P
Summary: The first in a trilogy of stories about the Cartwrights and a small dog.


A dog called Perro

THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE NOT PROFIT AND IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY KNOWN COPYRIGHT

ADOGCALLEDPERRO

A Bonanza Story 

By Kate

Joe Cartwright stretched out on the bedroll he had laid on the dusty ground, propping himself up on one elbow, he looked over at his father. Ben was still seated by the fire, a half-drunken cup of coffee cradled in his hands. "Never mind, Pa." Joe said, grinning. "We'll be home tomorrow and you can rest your aged bones in a comfortable bed."

"I'll thank you to show a little more respect young man." Ben smiled. "Though if truth be told I think I am getting a little old for sleeping out under the stars."

A flicker of concern crossed Joe's face. "You feeling all right Pa?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Joseph, just fine." Ben hastened to reassure him. "Just tired that's all."

Finishing his coffee, Ben rose from his seat beside the fire and unfurled his own bedroll. Perhaps he was getting old, he thought to himself as he lay down, just lately it seemed that he could feel every rock and indentation on the ground and he would wake each morning aching in every limb. It would be good to get home to his own bed. Good to see his two eldest sons' again, as well, though he had enjoyed these last few days alone with Joe. 

He smiled as he looked over at his youngest, Joe was already sleeping soundly. Not for the first time, Ben marvelled at his son's ability to fall asleep so quickly and easily. Unable to get comfortable, he resigned himself to another restless night. But tiredness soon overtook him and before very long both father and son were deep in slumber.

****

Joe was roused from sleep early the next morning by the sound of a low whine beside him, he opened his eyes cautiously, hand reaching for his gun. Turning towards the sound he was surprised to see a small black and white dog watching him. As Joe raised himself into a sitting position the dog crept closer. It was an old animal, Joe saw, with white hair around its muzzle and peppering the black fur on its neck. "Hey there, boy." Joe said softly, holding out his hand towards the animal. "Where did you come from?"

The dog approached apprehensively. It sniffed at Joe's hand, and then, appearing satisfied that the young man meant no harm, allowed Joe to stroke it's head, wagging it's stumpy tail as he did so.

Joe looked at the hostile landscape around him, it was unlikely this animal would be out here alone, somewhere around he must have an owner.

Reaching over, Joe shook his father gently. "Hey, Pa, wake up." He said loudly. "We've got a visitor."

Ben woke reluctantly, as he had predicted he ached all over from the hard ground and though he had slept soundly all night, he didn't feel rested. "What visitor?" He mumbled tiredly. Opening his eyes and struggling painfully to sit up, he was nevertheless forced to smile at the sight that greeted him.

A small dog was lying on his back beside Joe, who was tickling the animal's belly causing the dog to wriggle with delight.

"I just woke up to find him here." Joe told him. "He must have an owner somewhere around though, Pa, don't you think?"

"I should think so." Ben agreed, getting to his feet. Going over to the embers of last night's fire he began to rebuild it. "We'll have a look around after breakfast." He told Joe. "Right now, I just want a strong cup of coffee."

****

Drinking his coffee, Ben watched as Joe fed half of his breakfast to the dog. The animal took the food eagerly but waited until it was offered, making no attempt to grab. He sat neatly, his warm brown eyes never leaving Joe's face as he ate. "He's certainly taken to you." Ben remarked, as finishing his food, Joe gave the dog the last few scraps off his plate.

Joe grinned, reaching down to pat the little animal's head. "I think he was just hungry." He said. "He's kind of cute though, don't you think?"

Ben nodded, watching his son play with the dog brought back memories of Joe as a youngster, it didn't seem so very long ago, he mused, that his youngest was just a small boy, hard to realise sometimes that he was eighteen now and fully grown. "He's a well behaved little thing." He observed. "Looks like he's been well trained."

Joe got to his feet and began to clear up the breakfast things, packing everything neatly away. "I wonder." He said suddenly, "Perhaps he could show us where his owner is. Hey, boy!" He called the dog. "Where's your master, boy?"

It almost seemed as though the animal understood, he barked sharply once, then scampered off, he didn't go far however, stopping a few yards away and looking back at Joe and Ben as if to see if they were following

"Looks like he wants us to go with him." Joe said, swinging himself up onto Cochise. "Come on, Pa."

Ben mounted up, it took him a little longer than normal as he was still stiff and achy, he was aware of Joe's anxious glance as he struggled into the saddle, though his son refrained from comment.

As soon as they were both ready Joe turned Cochise to follow the dog who ran eagerly ahead.

****

They had been riding for the best part of an hour and Ben was about to suggest that they called it a day or they'd never make the Ponderosa by nightfall when, rounding an outcrop of rocks, they entered a clearing. The dog suddenly began to bark frantically as he ran towards a small cabin set back against the rocks, a dilapidated structure that appeared deserted. There was a lean-to at one side however, under which stood an old mule, and a well off to the other side. The door of the cabin was partially open and the little animal disappeared inside, reappearing moments later still barking.

"This must be his home." Joe observed, reining in Cochise and sliding to the ground. "I'll take a look inside."

"Careful, Joe." Ben warned as he also dismounted. "You never know what might be in there."

Heeding the warning, Joe drew his gun and approached the building warily, his father close behind. "Anyone there!" He called, as he got to the doorway. There was no reply. Joe reached out and gently pushed the door, which swung further open. Entering the cabin he could see little at first in the gloom, but gradually he made out details, a table and two chairs were directly in front of him, behind those, against the wall, was a low bed. The dog ran over and jumped up on the bed just as Joe and Ben realised that there was a man lying there.

"Mister!" Joe said loudly, walking towards the man. There was no response, no sign of movement. Reaching the bedside Joe found himself looking at a white haired, elderly man. 

"He's alive." Ben said, as he too reached the bed. Doesn't look too good though. I wonder how long he's been like this?" Gently he touched a hand to the old man's brow, feeling no trace of fever. He could hear the man's breathing now, shallow and wheezy. "He needs a doctor." He told Joe worriedly. " But it's a full days ride to Virginia City. We could try taking him back to Jacobs Creek, that's only about an hour away, but it's so small it doesn't even have a hotel, I don't think we'll find a doctor there."

"I think he's waking." Joe said, watching the old man. Ben looked down to see the man's eyelids flicker open, rheumy blue eyes stared up at him.

"So Perro brought someone to help." The old man's voice was weak and slurred, as though he was drunk.

"I'm Ben Cartwright," Ben introduced himself. "This is my son, Joseph. I take it Perro is the dog's name?"

The old man nodded. "Yes." He replied. "And my name's Rogers, Arthur Rogers." He struggled to sit up but was too weak and fell back against the pillow. Ben noticed that he seemed to have little or no use of his left side.

"Well, Mr Rogers I think we need to get you to a doctor." Ben said, injecting a cheerful note into his voice, he could see that the old man was seriously ill and suspected that he had suffered a stroke. Rogers feebly attempted to protest, trying again to sit up. 

"Please, Mr Rogers," Ben gently pushed the man down on the bed. "Just try to rest, my son and I will get you some help."

****

"So what do we do?" Asked Joe. "Shall I go fetch a doctor, or shall we try to get him to town."

The two Cartwrights were standing outside the cabin, trying to decide on the best course of action. Inside Rogers was once again sleeping, Perro curled up beside him.

Ben was uncertain, the long journey could prove fatal for Rogers, but it would take nearly twenty-four hours for Joe to get back with a doctor and time wasn't on the old man's side.

"I think we'd better take him in." He decided. Now they just had to work out how. The lean-to beside the cabin sheltered only the tired looking mule; Rogers obviously had no horse or wagon. "Have a look around and see if you can find anything to make up a travois." Ben instructed. "I'm going to see if I can find any food in the cabin, get some nourishment into Rogers before the journey."

As Ben went back into the building Joe decided that his first job should be to feed and water the horses, they had a long journey ahead as well, and it looked like Rogers' mule could do with some nourishment too. Walking over to the well, Joe let the bucket down into the water; he was hauling up the full bucket when over to his side he caught sight of what looked like an entrance in the rocks.

Curiosity overcoming him, Joe left the water where it was and went to investigate. Approaching closer he saw that the entrance led into what was obviously a mine. Walking a short way inside Joe saw a tunnel leading away into the hillside. Hearing his father calling his name he retraced his steps and came hurrying out into the daylight to find Ben standing beside the well.

"Where on earth were you?" His father asked irritably.

"Back there." Joe pointed. "Pa, there's a mine back there."

"I thought I told you to start on a travois." As Joe started to explain, Ben shook his head sadly. "Never mind." He said. "It doesn't matter now, Mr Rogers just had another seizure and this time I'm afraid it was fatal."

****

Ben said a few words over Arthur Rogers grave as they laid him to rest near to his cabin. It was late afternoon; the shadows lengthening as evening drew near. "I think we'd better stay here for the night." Ben said. "Make an early start in the morning."

Joe nodded in agreement, his attention on Perro who sat disconsolately at the graveside, whining softly. "Poor little thing." He said to his father. "He doesn't understand what's happened. We can't leave him here, Pa." He turned to Ben. "We could take him home with us, I bet Hoss would like him."

Ben sighed, he didn't really want to take the little dog back to the Ponderosa but he agreed with Joe that they could hardly abandon him here. "We'll talk about it later." He told his son. "Let's see if we can rustle up a meal, then get an early night." Ben was not feeling too well, though he said nothing to Joe, not wishing to alarm the boy. The aches and pains of this morning had not dissipated, in fact if anything, they were worse. To add to his woes his throat had begun to feel sore and he had the beginnings of a headache.

"Couldn't we just take a look at the mine first?" Joe asked eagerly.

Reluctantly, Ben agreed to take a quick look at the mine, he followed Joe across to the entrance and into the tunnel. "So this is what Rogers was doing up here." He said, looking around.

Joe started to go deeper into the mine but Ben called him back. "It looks too dangerous." He warned. "Rogers doesn't appear to have done a very good job on shoring up the sides."

Looking at the props Joe was forced to agree, they didn't look very safe, reluctantly he gave up on the idea of exploring further and returned to the cabin with his father.

****

Despite the warm blanket over him, Ben felt chilled to the bone, he realised that he must be running a fever. Shivering, he closed his eyes wearily and attempted to sleep.

Joe was still sitting at the table where earlier they had eaten a makeshift dinner, by the light of the lamp he was poring over some of Rogers's papers that he had found. Every so often he would raise his head and listen as Perro, still sitting outside by his master's grave howled piteously. The papers were interesting, but tonight nothing would have held his attention for long. He was feeling concerned about his father, he had noted Ben's half-hearted attempt at eating, heard the rasp that had crept into his voice. Ben had assured him that he was fine, but Joe could tell he wasn't. The pitiful sound of Perro's howls disturbed him as well, he wished he could do something for the little dog, but Perro refused to leave the graveside, despite offers of food. Glancing over at his father, Joe hoped that the noise would not stop him from sleeping.

He turned once more to the papers before him, they appeared to be some kind of journal written by Rogers, reading through it Joe had already discovered that Arthur Rogers had been working his claim for nearly ten years, though he had found very little silver in the mine. Then a few months previously he had apparently just given up, according to the journal he had been intending to return home to San Francisco shortly, having decided the big strike was never going to come.

****

Joe yawned and stretched, tiredness overtaking him. Checking on his father before he turned in for the night, he was dismayed to find that Ben was running a high temperature. Going for water to try and cool the fever Joe found the bucket empty. He would need to fetch fresh water from the well, picking up the bucket, he opened the door.

Outside the night air was still and cool, the full moon casting an insipid light over the landscape. Joe stood by the door for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the moonlight. Crossing to the well, he attached the bucket. He was drawing up the water when he became aware of the sound of quiet voices in the distance. They appeared to be coming from the direction of the mine. Warily Joe crept nearer, as he drew close he could see the flicker of lamplight from just inside. Flattening himself against the rocks next to the entrance, Joe inched closer, he could just make out the words of the men in the mine, there were two voices, speaking softly. What Joe overheard made his heart sink, the men were discussing stolen goods hidden in the mine. It appeared one of the men was Rogers' nephew and, knowing his Uncle had given up working his claim, had stashed the proceeds of a stagecoach robbery there until the posse had given up their search. Joe eased carefully away, he had to get back to the cabin, get to his gun, which he had left on the table.

As he passed the gravesite Perro looked up at him and whined softly. "Shhhh." Joe whispered, anxious lest the dog should bark and alert the men to his presence. 

Joe was relieved to reach the cabin, slipping inside he made for the table to get his gun when he was halted by a voice behind him.

"Don't even think about it, boy."

Joe turned cautiously to see a short, rough looking man with a gun trained on him. 

"I don't know who you are." The man continued. "But I'll have no qualms about shooting you, or the old man, sick though he is." Joe glanced anxiously at his father, who lay where he had left him, he appeared to still be asleep.

"Get over there with him." The man motioned Joe over to Ben. "And don't try anything. My friends are just outside and you won't stand a chance."

Two different fears filled Joe as he crossed the room, he was desperately worried for his father, to have remained asleep through that entire encounter meant Ben must be worse than he had realised. And the situation they were in looked very grim indeed, what chance did they stand against these men.

****

Reaching his father's side Joe sat down on the bed, all the time aware of the gun trained on him.

Ben stirred as his son sat down, opening his eyes, he saw Joe's warning look. Slowly he turned his head on the pillow, gaze alighting on the armed man by the table. "What's happened?" He asked anxiously, his voice hoarse and croaky.

Joe didn't have time to reply before the door of the cabin opened and a tall red-haired man entered, trotting in behind him came Perro.

"What the devil's going on here, who are they?" He asked the first man.

"I just came in to speak to your Uncle and found them here." The man answered

"Rogers was your Uncle?" Joe asked, the tall man nodded. "I'm sorry." Joe told him, "When my Pa and I found him he was real ill, I'm afraid he died. We buried him out there beyond the well this afternoon."

"I saw the grave." The man said shortly. "Guessed it must be him, with Perro sat there. Now the question remains who are you. boy? How did you come to be here?"

Joe told the man how he and his father had followed Perro to the cabin and discovered his Uncle's plight. He couldn't help noting the interest on the man's face when he told him his name.

"Your Pa's Ben Cartwright?" He asked. "From the Ponderosa, up by Virginia City?" Joe nodded in assent and the man laughed. "Well, Sam." He said to the other. "Looks like we got us a real important visitor here. Could be this could make us even more money than our little venture with the stagecoach."

Sam smiled back at him. "You got something in mind Billy?"

Billy grinned. "I sure do." He said.

****

Another man joined Billy and Sam, the small cabin feeling cramped with so many occupants. Billy was obviously the leader of the group, the one who made the decisions.

Absently Joe stroked Perro, who had jumped up on the bed beside Ben and snuggled down in much the same way as he had when his master had lain there. Joe's attention was fixed on their captors, as Billy outlined his plans. Beside him Ben also listened, though the pounding in his head made it difficult to concentrate.

"I worked in Virginia City couple of years ago." Billy said, sitting down at the table. "I heard all about Ben Cartwright and the Ponderosa, he's worth a powerful amount of money."

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Sam, he remained standing, his eyes never leaving Joe, his gun still trained on him.

"There's three Cartwright boys as I recall." Billy told him. "Seems to me the other two might be willing to part with a tidy sum of money to get their Pa and brother back in one piece."

"How we gonna let the Cartwrights know we got their kinfolk?" The speaker was the blonde haired man who had joined Sam and Billy at the table.

"One of us will ride to the Ponderosa, take a note from the kid there, just so they know we're serious." Billy told him. " I was thinking we could ask for $5,000 for them."

"And the stuff from the stagecoach?"

"It's safe enough in the mine." Billy told him. "No-one's likely to come up this way, my Uncle was pretty much a recluse. I know we were going to divide the stuff up and get out of here, but I think it's worth staying here with these two, till we get the money at least."

Glancing over to Joe and Ben, Sam grinned mirthlessly. "We could just kill them now." He said.

"There'll be no killing." Billy stated firmly. Ben let out a sigh of relief as he heard this. "I'm no killer." He continued. "We get the money, then we get out of here, understand?"

The others nodded, though it seemed to Joe that Sam and the blonde man were less than happy to hear this.

****

"My father needs some water." Joe spoke up. "He's got a fever."

Billy looked up, he was sitting in one of the chairs, feet up on the table in front of him. Outside it was nearing dawn and Sam had gone to get a horse ready in preparation for his journey. The blonde man had taken Sam's place, his gun trained on Joe.

"All right" Billy said, he could see how ill Ben looked. "Go and get some water. Jake here." He indicated the blonde man. "Will go with you. And don't try anything stupid." He warned as Joe moved towards the door, Perro uncurling himself and following. "As I said, I'm no killer, but I'll do it if I'm pushed."

Perro trotted behind as Joe walked out to the well, very aware of Jake's gun trained on his back. The bucket of water still stood where he had left it the evening before, picking it up Joe returned to his father.

Asking for and receiving a cup, Joe turned to Ben. His father struggled into a sitting position as Joe handed him the water.

"Thank you, Joseph." He said as he swallowed, the cool liquid momentarily easing his throat. 

Joe sat down beside him. "How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously, wishing he could do more to help.

"Pretty bad." Ben admitted, then, seeing the alarm flare in his son's green eyes he attempted a smile. "I'll be all right, Joe." He told him. "It's just some kind of throat infection I think. Don't worry."

Joe was far from reassured, his father looked pale and ill. Ben was rarely unwell and Joe found it distressing to see him this way. 

"Have they sent someone to the Ponderosa yet?" Ben asked him, bringing Joe's thoughts back to their present predicament

"They're riding out at daybreak." Joe told him. Thinking of his brothers receiving the news he asked Ben. "You think they'll pay the money?"

"I think so." Ben told him loudly so Billy could hear, then lowering his voice he added softly. "They'll think of something, Joe." 

****

Adam Cartwright looked up as the horseman rode into the yard, disappointed to see a stranger. He had been expecting his father and brother home yesterday and while a day overdue was nothing to get alarmed about he would be relieved when they finally arrived.

Putting down the piece of tack he had been mending he walked over to greet the man as he dismounted from his horse.

"You one of the Cartwrights?" The stranger asked as Adam drew near.

"I'm Adam Cartwright." Adam told him. " That's my brother Hoss." He gestured towards his brother who was approaching from the house. "What can we do for you Mister?"

"I have a letter for you." The man reached inside his jacket and handed Adam a folded sheet of paper. "From your kid brother."

"Joe?" Puzzled, Adam opened the letter, immediately recognising his younger brother's distinctive handwriting.

'We are being held hostage,' He read. 'they want $5,000 for our safe release. If the money isn't paid they will kill us. ****Joe, **Cartwright'**

"You better pay up, Mr Cartwright." The stranger said as Adam looked up from the letter, "If you want to see your Pa and brother alive again."

"We don't have that kind of money lying around the place." Adam said coldly, handing the paper over for Hoss to read."And if we do get you the money what guarantee do we have that you won't just take it and kill them anyway?"

"None." The man conceded with a grin. "But one thing is certain, if I don't get back safely with the money then they'll be dead men."

****

It was decided that one of the hands be sent to town with a letter from Adam asking for cash from the bank.

"That way you two are here where I can keep an eye on you." Sam told them as he stood by Ben's desk watching Adam write the letter. "And you won't get any funny ideas like talking to the Sheriff. Now." He continued as Adam finished writing and handed him the paper. "I'll be right beside you while you tell your ranch hand what to do, so don't try giving him any messages, understand?"

****

Joe wrung out the cloth, then gently bathed his father's face with the cool water, Ben's temperature was still alarmingly high and he had spent most of the day drifting in and out of feverish sleep, when he was awake he spoke little, every word painful. Joe's thoughts turned to his brothers, by now Sam should have arrived at the Ponderosa. He could only hope that Adam and Hoss understood his message, it had been difficult to think of a way to let his brothers know where they were with Billy standing over him watching as he wrote but he had done his best. 

****

It was silent in the ranch house as the three men waited for the money to arrive. Sam was impatient, wanting to get away from the Ponderosa before evening. He needed a head start before nightfall, knowing that the Cartwrights would be on his tail at first light the next morning. 

Adam was pondering the note from Joe, he had seen his brother's message immediately and had realised what it meant. Joe had inscribed the J in Joe and C in Cartwright slightly more heavily than the rest of the letters. Trying to visualise the route his father and brother would have taken, Adam was pretty sure that Joe meant the letters to signify Jacobs Creek, they should have passed near the tiny township the day before yesterday. But did Joe mean they were being held in Jacobs Creek? Adam thought not, the place was so small any stranger would be immediately noticed, which meant they must be somewhere nearby, but in what direction?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horse riding into the yard, the ranch hand returning with the money.

"Let's go." Sam told him, relieved that the wait was almost over. He motioned Adam to the door where he collected the cash. "Right." Sam took the money from Adam. "I'll be leaving now, but before I go I'd better make sure I'm not followed for a while. You." He said, turning to Hoss. "Find me some rope, I need to tie you two up."

****

It was Hop Sing, returning from a visit to one of his cousins, who found the two brothers, bound and gagged. With an exclamation of horror he hurriedly untied them. "What happen?" He asked Adam as he removed the gag from his mouth

Adam explained quickly, then turned to Hoss who was rubbing his wrist where the rope had chafed it. "Do you have Joe's note?" He asked him.

"I think I put it in here." Hoss reached into his pocket and withdrew the paper, handing it to his older brother.

Adam studied the letter for a moment. "Let's get saddled up." He told Hoss. "We've got no time to lose, once they have the money Pa and Joe are no use to them any more."

"But where do we start?" Hoss was perplexed. "It's almost full dark out, we won't be able to pick up a trail."

"We don't need to." Adam told him. "Our little brother has told us where they are." Rapidly he explained about Jacobs Creek. "And look here." He pointed to Joe's name on the letter. "There's a mark under the e in Joe, I'm guessing that means east, we're going to start looking to the east of Jacobs Creek." 

"Well I'll be." Hoss was impressed. "Clever little cuss ain't he?"

"He has his moments." Adam agreed dryly. "Now let's get going. We can be there by dawn."

****

The eerie light of the full moon gave some illumination to the trail, making the journey to Jacobs Creek easier than Adam had feared. The brothers were constantly alert for any sign of their afternoon visitor, but they saw no sign of anyone. The faint glimmer of dawn was just beginning to lighten the sky as Adam and Hoss neared the few huddled buildings that comprised the little township.

****

"Hey, Jake." Billy called, standing up and stretching. "Come in here will you?"

Obeying the summons Jake vacated his seat outside and came into the cabin. "Shouldn't Sam be back by now?" He asked irritably. 

"No need to worry yet." Billy told him. "Could have taken the Cartwrights awhile to get the money together. Just watch those two." He indicated Joe and Ben. "I need to get some sleep." Yawning widely, he left the cabin, heading for the lean to where he had laid his bed roll on a soft mattress of hay.

Jake settled down in the chair that Billy had vacated, he toyed idly with his gun, watching Joe and Ben.

Joe scarcely glanced up at this changing of the guard, his attention was all for his father. Ben's condition remained unchanged, his fever still raging. He had slept most of the night, not even rousing as Joe gently bathed his face with cool water. Becoming aware of Jake's gaze on him, Joe looked up. "He needs a doctor." He said, an edge of desperation to his voice. " I think he's getting worse."

"Soon as Sam gets back with the money we'll be riding out, kid." Jake told him. "So just hope your old man lasts till then."

****

"Not much of a place is it?" Hoss asked rhetorically as he and Adam rode into Jacobs Creek

"Let's just hope they have a telegraph office." His elder brother replied, looking about him. Catching sight of a general store with the storekeeper just opening up for the day the two Cartwrights rode over to make enquiries. They were in luck, Jacobs Creek did indeed boast a telegraph office and the storekeeper was happy to point it out to them, but Adam's questions about strangers in the area elicited a negative response, Adam and Hoss were the only strangers the man had seen in a month.

After sending a telegraph off to Sheriff Coffee in Virginia City the two brothers headed east out of the town.

****

"I need to get some fresh water." Joe said, reaching for the bucket beside him and standing up.

Jake nodded, getting up from his seat and waving Joe toward the door. Behind Joe, Perro jumped down from the bed and followed.

Watching Jake carefully as he moved towards the door, Joe prepared to make his move, he knew what he was doing was foolhardy but had decided that for his father's sake he had to take the chance. Drawing close to Jake, he saw the man glance towards Perro, seeing that Jake's attention was momentarily distracted Joe immediately swung the bucket hard at the gun in Jake's hand.

Jake cursed as the gun dropped from his grasp, Joe dived for the weapon, his outstretched fingers reaching it just ahead of Jakes'. 

"Sit down." Joe told the man coldly, gun trained on him. Hands in the air, Jake obeyed. Roughly pulling Jake's bandanna from around his neck, Joe gagged the man, then tied him securely to the chair with a length of rope he found in the corner of the cabin. Gun at the ready he headed out of the door, looking for Billy.

****

"Any sign of a trail?" Adam asked, as Hoss rode back from where he had been scouting ahead.

"There's the remains of a fire over there." Hoss told him, pointing off to the right. "Probably a couple days old, there's a trail leading off from it, looks like two horses."

"Lead the way." Adam said, turning his horse to follow Hoss. "It just might be them."

****

Back flattened against the wall of the cabin, Joe eased his way towards the lean-to, peering round the corner of the building he saw Billy stretched out on his bedroll, snoring softly. Joe was just about to kick the man awake when he was stopped by a rough voice from behind him.

"Drop it boy, right now."

Joe's heart sank as he recognised Sam's voice, the sound woke Billy who, seeing Joe, took in the situation at a glance and drew his own weapon. Reluctantly Joe dropped the gun. 

"Thanks, Sam." Billy said, coming out from the lean-to. "Did you get the money?"

"I got it." Sam told him shortly. "My horse went lame on me about a mile back and I've had to walk in, then I find Cartwright here drawing on you. What happened to Jake?"

"Let's go find out." Billy pushed the muzzle of his gun into Joe's back. "Go on, into the cabin."

The three walked inside, Sam exclaiming in annoyance as he saw Jake. Crossing the room to untie the man he tripped over Perro who had followed them all inside, annoyed he kicked the small animal viciously, eliciting a sharp yelp.

"Looks like you're the one that needs tying up, Cartwright." Billy said, watching as Sam undid Jake's bonds. He reached out and took the ropes from Sam, then pulled Joe's hands behind his back and proceeded to tie him.

"No please, you can't." Joe was aghast. "My Pa, I need to look after my Pa."

"Well I guess you should have thought of that before you tried that little stunt." Billy said, pushing Joe down onto the chair and binding him to it.

Glancing over at Ben as Billy pulled the ropes tightly around him, Joe felt a sharp stab of despair, his attempt to escape had led nowhere and he was desperately afraid for his father's life.

****

With Joe securely tied. Billy turned to Sam. "Well." He demanded. "Let's have the money."

Sam reached into his pocket and extracted the bundle of notes that Adam had given him the previous afternoon. Thumbing through the cash, Billy outlined his plan. Time was of the essence as they knew that the Cartwrights would have picked up Sam's trail at first light.

"Let's go get the stuff from the mine and divide it up." Billy ordered the other two. "Then get the horses ready to ride out. Sam, you take one of the Cartwright horses to replace yours, now let's move."

"And them?" Jake indicated Ben and Joe.

"They're safe enough here." Billy told him. "The old man's too ill to bother us, and the kid's securely tied." 

"I still think we ought to kill them." Jake protested.

"And I say there'll be no killing." Billy said firmly. "Now let's go."

As the three left the cabin Perro squeezed in front of them, once again almost tripping Sam. Angrily the man drew his gun and shot towards the little animal, the dog gave a yelp of fright and ran off leaving Sam roaring with laughter.

"You idiot!" Billy yelled at him. "That shot will be heard for miles and the Cartwrights could be pretty close by now."

"Stupid animal deserved it." Sam mumbled, but he picked up his pace and the three hurried into the mine. 

****

"A cabin." Hoss exclaimed as the two brothers rode into the clearing, following the sound of the shot, "And look." He pointed at the four horses standing outside the building. "Buck and Cochise."

"Two other horses." Adam observed. "But I don't see the one our visitor was riding."

Dismounting quickly, he motioned for Hoss to do the same, then guns drawn, the two brothers made their way swiftly across the clearing to the cabin, alert for any sign of life.

Reaching the building safely, Adam and Hoss flattened themselves against the rough cabin wall and edged their way along to the entrance. 

"Ready?" Adam whispered as the two reached the doorway, receiving a confirmatory nod from Hoss, he kicked hard at the door, which flew open. The brothers had expected to be met by gunfire so were surprised when nothing happened.

Holding his gun in front of him, Adam carefully moved into the cabin, seeing his brother immediately, eyes widening in shock as he made out the figure of his father in the narrow bed against the far wall.

"Joe!" exclaimed Hoss, coming in behind him and rushing across to untie his younger brother.

"They're still here!" Joe gasped the warning as Hoss removed the gag from his mouth. "Just over at the mine, be careful."

Quickly Hoss untied Joe's bonds then moved back to stand at the cabin entrance, gun at the ready.

Standing up, Joe went to join Adam who was examining Ben. "How long has he been like this Joe?" He asked his brother urgently, as Joe reached his side.

"It started the day before yesterday." Joe told him, fear and distress evident in his voice, "Then he just got worse and worse, I couldn't get the fever down. He's really bad isn't he?" 

"We need to get him to a doctor as soon as we can." Adam told him. "But first we need to deal with the men who were holding you here."

Rapidly Joe filled his brother's in on the events of the past two days, and the three planned what to do next.

****

"That's done then." Billy packed the last of the packages into his saddlebags and turned to go. "Let's get out of here."

Sam and Jake took hold of their own saddlebags and started to follow Billy along the tunnel.

"I say we split up as soon as we leave." Jake said, panting a little as he hurried along. "They may still be looking for us for the stagecoach robbery, we won't attract so much attention alone."

"What are we going to do about the Cartwrights?" Billy asked, glancing back at him.

"Leave 'em here." Jake replied harshly. "Ain't no use to us anymore. I know you don't like killin'." He added, seeing Billy begin to protest. "But Sam and I reckon it's the best thing to do, ain't exactly killin' them." He laughed. "They might get found before they starve to death." 

By now the three had emerged from the mine and were heading toward their horses when they were stopped by the sight of Joe Cartwright standing at the cabin door, gun in hand

"Put your hands up." The order came from behind them. Sam recognised Adam Cartwright's voice. "And no-one need get hurt."

"I reckon you'd better do as he says." Hoss called from the shelter of the rocks to the left of the men. "There's three guns on you, probably pick you off before you can even draw."

Reluctantly the three men raised their hands in the air and Adam came up behind them to take their guns.

"Bring the ropes over, Joe." He called to his younger brother. "We'll get these three dealt with, then go find a doctor."

****

Putting his gun away, Joe walked across to the three men, reaching out he grabbed Billy's arms and tied the man tightly then proceeded to do the same with Jake. Then as Sam lowered his arms, he suddenly reached inside his shirt with one hand and grabbed Joe with the other, bringing a lethal looking knife up to Joe's neck 

"Don't shoot!" Sam yelled. "Or I'll slit the kid's throat." He watched as Adam lowered his gun. "Now I'm going over there." He told them. "And the kid and I will get on a horse and leave. Make any attempt to stop me and your brother is dead. Understand?"

Adam nodded tersely and he and Hoss watched as Sam walked backwards with Joe to the waiting horses.

With his attention on the two older Cartwright brothers Sam never noticed the little dog come trotting out of the cabin and head towards him. As he took a step closer to the horses Perro ran beneath his feet and Sam went sailing over backwards, arms flailing as he fought to keep his balance. As Joe felt the man's grasp on him loosen he twisted quickly away from the lethal blade and turned to see Sam fall awkwardly onto the dusty ground.

****

Sheriff Coffee and his men had ridden hard all day after receiving Adam's telegraph. Reaching Jacobs Creek by late afternoon they easily picked up Adam and Hoss' trail.

They had been following the tracks for less than thirty minutes when they met Hoss riding fast towards them.

"Doc Martin." He exclaimed in relief, reining in Chubb and catching sight of the doctor amongst the riders. "I sure am glad to see you."

"Roy asked me to come." Doctor Martin told him. "He thought there might be injuries."

"No injuries." Hoss said. "But Pa's real ill."

"Lead the way then Hoss." The doctor said. "Let's take a look at him."

****

"He's going to be all right, boys. The doctor told the three Cartwright brothers as he came out of the cabin into the dusk. He saw relief flood all three faces. " He's conscious now and eager to see you all. It was the high temperature that was making him so ill, caused by his bad throat. Now that the medicine has taken effect and his temperature has fallen a little he'll soon be feeling his old self again."

"And when can we take him home?" Joe asked, anxious to get away from this place.

"If you can get hold of a wagon and take the journey slow and steady there's no reason you shouldn't leave here tomorrow." The doctor told him, "Now I suggest you go in and see your father."

****

"Good to see you, boys." Ben managed to get out as his three sons approached the bed, his voice was still very croaky and his throat was sore, but he was feeling much better.

"Good to see you, Pa." Adam smiled down at him. "You had us a mite concerned there."

"It's a good thing Sheriff Coffee asked the Doc to come along." Hoss said, his tone thankful. "I was sure glad to see him."

"Not half as glad as I was to see you two." Joe grinned at his brothers, then sat down on the side of the bed and gave his father a tremulous smile. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Pa." He said. "I was so worried about you." 

Ben smiled and reached out to touch his son's hand reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Joe." He whispered hoarsely. "Though I'll be glad to get away from here."

"Doc says you can go home tomorrow." Joe told him eagerly; his glance fell on Perro who was lying on the floor, half under the bed. "And we can take the dog home with us can't we?" He asked.

"I think we'd better." Adam put in before Ben had a chance to answer, "After all not only did he help you get away from Sam, little brother, but I think he'll be a positive asset to the Ponderosa."

"An asset?" Queried Hoss as all three Cartwrights turned to stare quizzically at Adam.

"A very great asset, brother." Adam said kneeling down and picking the little dog up in his arms. "You see this little fella is going to bring us in a whole heap of money."

"And how do you make that out?" Joe was puzzled.

"Well, when Doc Martin was examining Pa I took a look around the cabin." Adam told them, absently caressing Perro's ears. "And I found a will, seems Mr Rogers left all his money to his dog, he doesn't appear to have cared very much for his only relative, our friend Billy. And whoever takes the animal in and cares for him gets to administer the money any way they wish."

"But Mr Rogers didn't have any money, Adam." Joe protested, looking up at his brother. "He'd just decided to give up working this claim and head back to San Francisco, there's no silver here."

"That's where you're wrong, Little Joe." Adam said triumphantly, enjoying the look of interest on his family's faces. "I took a look in that mine and unless I'm very much mistaken, and I'm not, there's silver there all right, and a pretty rich strike!"

"Dadburnit!" Hoss exclaimed. "You mean that little dog is rich?"

"Very rich." Adam confirmed, setting the animal down on the bed where he licked Joe's hand then curled up beside Ben. "Very rich indeed."

****

And so it was that when the Cartwrights set out for home the next morning, Perro went with them, travelling in style in the wagon with Ben.

Watching the little dog sleep Ben smiled, he would have taken the dog home to the ranch in any case. Even before he fell ill he had decided that they couldn't leave the animal behind at the cabin, and now there was even more cause to take him with them. Not for the money though, money wasn't that important to Ben, but his sons were, and Perro had almost certainly saved Joe's life, even if it was by accident. For that Ben would make certain that the dog lived out the rest of his life as happily as he possibly could, in his new home, the Ponderosa.

THE END

© Kathleen Pitts 2000


End file.
